Palabras que nunca escucharas
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Pensamientos de Hiro, acerca de lo que siente por su hermano. HIDASHI/YAOI.


_**Hola fans de BH6 y del hermoso Hidashi. Les traigo nuevo escrito. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único: Estas palabras jamás las escucharas. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"¿Qué sucede con este mundo?" Es imposible que el amor se mantenga en una sola forma. El amor también obedece las leyes de la conservación de la energía: No se crea, ni se destruye, se transforma y permanece en igual cantidad" <em>

* * *

><p>Supongo que, en algún momento, aquello sucedería. Es normal que a una determinada edad llegue el interés por tener a una persona a tu lado. Es completamente natural, no necesariamente una regla, encontrar con quien compartir los intereses de la vida, el tiempo e incluso los bienes materiales.<p>

Una etapa crucial que a la gran mayoría le llega.

**Sin embargo, a mí no. **

La persona con quien deseo compartir todos los momentos mi vida ha encontrado a alguien más_, y no soy yo. _

No tengo la menor idea de porque me imagine un futuro en donde siempre estaría contigo…soy un mentiroso, claro que lo sé, siempre te sentí mío, y de _nadie más_.

**Aunque no tuviera ese derecho. **

Y ahora, me estoy consumiendo dentro del fuego mal sano de los celos.

Te veo sonreír, una curva tan bella en tus labios. Te escucho hablar y hablar con tanto ánimo, _y todo por ella…_

_Ah, yo pensé que ese entusiasmo solo lo tenías conmigo. _

Cuando nos desvelábamos platicando de intereses mutuos. Cuando creábamos tecnología juntos; cuando me decías lo orgulloso que estabas de mí mientras revolvías mis cabellos.

¿Cuándo tus pupilas castañas enfocaban únicamente esas brillantes esmeraldas?

Y se perdían en ellas por horas.

Desde hace tiempo atrás, desde que la empezaste a tratar con más cercanía, durante todo el tiempo que ella te sonreía y te hacía alegre durante día cuando yo no estaba contigo. Te enamoraste, conociste la esperanza y eso te hizo sentir más vivo que nunca.

Lo sé, porque me lo has dicho.

Soy tu confidente, tu amigo…

Y cómo tal, recibía todo ese entusiasmo secretamente perforando mi pecho.

_**Me entristecía en silencio que conmigo no encontraras esa clase de felicidad. **_

De tu parte solo puedo recibir un amor limpio y puro, hermoso debo decir, aunque de menor intensidad.

_**No basta para apagar el fuego que has provocado en mi alma. **_

No puedo exigir más que el cariñoso beso de buenas noches sobre mi frente, ni puedo pedir que el abrazo cálido y protector no se deshaga jamás.

Tengo prohibido tus labios, y las caricias que solo a _ella _le puedes dar.

_**Y que le pertenecen. **_

Mis lágrimas jamás justificarían este pecado, este error.

De haberme enamorado de ti, mi único y amado hermano.

Lo que creía admiración se convirtió en amor, y este viene acompañado del deseo. Un deseo que nunca se debe cumplir, que jamás debes saber; porque aunque muera de dolor por verte dando un amor tan fuerte y distinto por otra persona, no soy capaz de hacerte sufrir. Estas heridas se anestesian con tu cálido amor filial, con tu bella faceta de paz, con tu voz.

Hoy estoy vestido de blanco, con dieciséis años y con la promesa de que a pesar de todo estarás cerca de mí cuidándome y dándome lo que necesite, cuando todo lo que anhelo es no estar unidos por la sangre y haber luchado por tu amor. Estoy de pie escuchando las palabras religiosas de unión eterna, y quiero salir corriendo pero debo estar aquí, porque justo en este instante volteaste mirándome con gratitud.

_**Ese gracias que dibujaron tus labios es tan doloroso. **_

_Gracias por quererme hermano_

_Gracias por estar aquí. _

_Gracias por existir._

_Gracias por ser mi familia. _

_Gracias por todo._

Y yo solo quiero llorar y ya no sé si es por felicidad, desdicha, desconsuelo, rabia, impotencia o dolor.

Un nudo se hace en mi garganta mientras camino hacia el altar para entregar las argollas, porque tú así lo quisiste.

**No te preocupes, estoy seguro que si supieras que esto me está matando por dentro, jamás me lo hubieras pedido. **

Otra vez tú mirada solo existe para la bella e inteligente mujer que está a tu lado. Ella sonríe radiantemente. Es linda, dulce, y buena persona y se que te hará muy feliz.

**Todo lo feliz que yo quise hacerte. **

Tadashi, mi querido hermano, mi amada e irrepetible persona. Mi naturaleza no es ser una sombra, no es posible quedarme a ver mi desdicha, no puedo ni quiero opacar tu felicidad, y tampoco soy un suicida y mucho menos un masoquista. Lo mejor para todos es que cada quien tome y descubra su camino. Me voy.

**Tengo derecho a ser egoísta. **

**Nunca te voy a dejar de amar, pero quiero encontrar mi felicidad. **

Nuestra despedida acarrea lágrimas, las tuyas han de ser agridulces, porque sé que piensas que pronto me verás de nuevo, llegando cómo un reconocido ingeniero en robótica, cumpliendo mis sueños, y quizá, en mi brazo este un amor, y porque a la vez estas triste de separarte del pequeño que cuidaste y por el cual velaste por tanto tiempo. Pero dices que no eres nadie para impedirme volar.

Tadashi, mis lágrimas son saladas…porque son de pura tristeza, pasaran años para que pueda verte sin querer lanzarme inmediatamente a tus brazos llorando y pidiendo perdón por amarte tanto. Están amargas porque soy literalmente un cobarde que esta huyendo para tratar de buscar felicidad en otro lado, cuando me has ofrecido vivir junto a ti y a tu esposa.

No podría.

Ya lo dije antes, no soy un suicida.

Me tomas de los hombros, me miras a los ojos, tratas de sonreír a pesar del agua que corre por tus mejillas y dices que siempre estarás ahí para mí.

Hermano, yo soy un realista…

Ella es mujer…

Yo soy un joven que según tu, tiene un futuro por delante…

Ella te dará seres que vas a amar con más fervor.

Yo, según deber ser, tengo que realizar mi vida.

Tú vas a estar ahí para que la compartamos, nos apoyemos, y admiremos mutuamente.

Nada más.

Mi maldición y mi bendición fue tener tu misma sangre, haber estado juntos tantos años.

Me enamoraste sin proponértelo, debo ser un loco.

El avión está a punto de despegar y me reclino en el asiento llorando en silencio, parece que el alma se me desangra en ríos de lágrimas.

_Ahí dejo al amor de mi vida, a mi ejemplo a seguir, todo lo que soy._

_Sus facciones jamás olvidare aunque lejos este._

_Se lo dejo al cuidado de una dulce y buena mujer._

Tadashi, me voy, y pasaran años, mantén intacto todo el amor que te fue posible darme.

Lo voy a necesitar si llego derrotado.

Será mi alivio si regreso aún vacío.

Ese recuerdo será mi motor para alimentar mis otras pasiones. Hasta que logre salir a delante.

_Te amo. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, no me maten. Es que imagine esto y dije "tengo que escribirlo". Mañana subo el tercer capitulo de "Amor artificial" Nos leemos!<strong>_

_**Ya saben, que los personajes pertenecen al imperio Disney (XDDDD) y a Dreamwords, etc. Sólo los utilizo como fin de entretenimiento, sin ninguna otra intención. **_


End file.
